The Worst Part of Breaking Up
by ichooseyewpikachu
Summary: A young middle school girl named Kagome, gets dumped by her high school boyfriend, InuYasha. After their harsh break up Kagome gives up on her old life and runs away in search of a her true purpose. And oh boy, does she find it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, etc.)  
Author's Note: This is my first InuYasha fanfic and at this point I'm not exactly sure where to go from here. :l  
Please leaves some reviews with any ideas I could use to continue on with this story. kthankxbye. :D

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Why are you doing this?" I hated the way my voice sounded right now. So pitiful and desperate..

"Kagome..are you crying?" He asked, entirely ignoring my question. God I knew he was an idiot, but gimme a break of course I was crying.

"Just a little bit." Now my voice was more cold and harsh.

"Are you mad at me?" No, baka, I'm not mad at you..I really don't know how to describe how I'm feeling towards you now. All I know is that I want you back..but I couldn't tell you this. Not that you would even care; you don't seem to give a damn about me anymore. And for what? You're going to high school? Who cares? I don't see you that much in school as it is, what should change if you switch schools? Damn it, InuYasha..come to your fucking senses already. "Kagome I have to go eat dinner now I'll call you back later. Okay?"

"Fine." Like I really care if you do or not. As I harshly closed the phone I accidentally slammed into my desk out of frustration. "Fuck." Great, now he's got me cussing again. I just sat there for awhile in silence when the tears finally started to fall. No..I can't be weak like this..I can't..

"Kagome! It's time for dinner." My mother shouted upstairs. Saved by the bell. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I got up from my desk and started down the stairs. Then my phone went off. "Shit." Sota must of heard me say that and looked at me like, "What the hell is your problem?" I glared at him when I decided to pick up the phone, but he just shrugged his shoulders even though he knew exactly what I was upset about. He just didn't know why.

Maybe I should explain now even though you probably have already figured out what's going on. My boyfriend was dumping me. He was throwing me aside for such a stupid reason like going to high school. That shouldn't even be considered a real reason. Though I should have expected this. He hasn't called me for an entire week now. He won't even look at me when we pass each other in the hallways during school. And it's our last week too. I figured he'd be happier; looking forward to a fun summer break, but guess I was wrong.

"Hello?" My voice cracked a little when I answered.

"Hey." He said as if none of this was going on. I continued down the stairs as he tried his best to pick up our previous "conversation" though I wouldn't really call it that myself. "Kagome you're a really awesome girl and I still want to be friends with you..but this obviously just isn't going to work out." Dumbass, it's your own fault that "this isn't going to work out"..you're the one dumping me, remember? I didn't answer him as I entered the kitchen, not wanting my mother or anyone else to know what was going on with me at the moment. I sat down and he asked me the only thing that was obvious. "Are you mad at me?" Once again I continued to ignore him.

"Kagome, hunny, who is that on the phone with you?" My mother asked me sounding annoyed. I ignored her too, not in the mood for eating much less making conversation. "Kagome, you know we don't allow phones at the dinner table. It's rude." She stated, clearly upset with me. Forcing myself to talk I told InuYasha I had to eat though I didn't exactly plan on it.

"Okay. Call me back..?", He said in sort of a question tone.

"Whatever.", I thought to myself. My mother, finally pleased that I put the phone away repeated her question in a calm, normal tone that would soon change once I opened my mouth. "Nobody.", I said not wanting her to know who I was talking to.

She was about to retaliate when Sota butted in, "InuYasha. He's-"

"Shut up.", I ordered him darkly before he could finish. My mother must of guessed what the rest of that sentence was because she didn't say anything else about it. Nor did Sota. Though that didn't last long. I was staring down at my plate and twirling my food around in circles, not eating any of it. I couldn't, it felt like any second that I would throw up out of depression. Don't ask, I just start to feel sick when things like this happen to me.

Fed up with the way I was acting Sota put down his fork and asked me harshly, "What the heck is your deal? You know, this whole depressing thing with you is getting real old."

He knew about InuYasha avoiding me for the past week and I caught him eaves dropping on us a few hours ago. He never really like InuYasha in the first place, but I couldn't really disagree with him on that now.

"Sota.., My Grandpa finally deciding to come into the middle of this whole ordeal, "just leave the poor girl alone. You must know what's wrong with her so you should be showing her some sympathy, not yelling at her to get over it."

Ducking his head down, embarrassed Sota answered my Grandpa with a very quiet, "Yes, sir." After that no one talk for the rest of dinner and the minute we were excused I quickly put my dishes in the sink and hurried up the stairs, back to my room. While crossing my fingers for hope that he changed his mind I picked the phone back up and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Came his stotic voice.

Not a good sign. "Hey." I said trying to sound somewhat happy. He didn't say anything, noting that it was still my turn to talk. "uhm..what exactly is going on between us..?" I asked softly my voice returning back to it's regular tired and choked tone. Not wanting to hear his answer I tried brace my self for the worst that was about to come.

"Guess we're breaking up. Since that's obviously what you want."

What I want? Since when did this become my desision? "I never said that.." I replied and I could already feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Well that's what it seems like to me.." He said trying to cover up the fact that I was right. As if he knew I was waiting for him to continue, he went on, "Kagome..it's just not going to work. Maybe we weren't cut out for each other after all." The tears so fully on now that I just couldn't bring myself to saying anything. "Look Kagome I have to go. We'll talk about this later." I still wouldn't answer him. "Alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever." Was all I could manage to put out there.

"Okay." I heard him say back as I closed the phone and threw it across my room.

I just couldn't handle this right now. I admit..I wasn't prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, etc.)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"I know, I know..you want to leave here just as bad as I do. Don't worry we will."

As many times as I said this I was never quite sure that I would ever get the guts up to leave. Looking up at me with worried eyes, Buyo meowed like he knew I wasn't going anywhere, but he was wrong. Little did he know that our lives would change entirely that night.

The thing was I had been thinking a lot more after InuYasha left me. And not just about him, but **everything**. It's strange how one simple thing like a break up could trigger such thoughts. Though the one thing that I thought about the most was my future and what purpose I would serve within it. The life that I was living now didn't give me an answer to either of those..this life didn't hold a purpose or a future..there was no place for me to stay anymore..

Putting away the final piece of clothing into my suitcase, Buyo gave me that same questioning and some what worried expression. "What? I told you we were going to do this a thousand times all ready..The only difference this time is that we're actually going to leave." Still not convinced he meowed and pawed at the door. "No. We'll take the window. I know what you're thinking..You think that I'll run down the stairs, loudly, just so that mom and grandpa will come out to stop me and I'll have another break down. Well that's not how it's gonna be. This time we're leaving for sure and we are taking the other way out. Through the window. I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna get down there.." Obviously not expecting such a long answer from me he just stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you looking at?", I asked him starting to get a little pissed. "Oh my god..I'm arguing with my cat. What the hell is wrong with me?", I asked myself, putting a hand to my forehead. Ahh..well. Better find a way down there.

* * *

"Uh..thank god we got outta there without being noticed." I stated simply to myself. I managed to climb down the window without any MAjor injuries.. But my thoughts were cut short due to a loud creaking noise coming from the back of the house. _Gasp!_ Oh no..I forgot. Grandpa always comes out every sunday night to pray underneath the Tree of All Ages. Then Buyo, being the not-so-bright cat that he is, meowed at the sight of grandfather heading towards the sacred tree.

"Buyo. What are you doing out here?" My grandfather asked the cat and scratched his ears.

"Shit." I muttered as I ran into the well house. I had to think of something and fast so this wasn't the best idea in the world considering Grandpa would be coming in here too in a couple minutes to gather everything he needed for his praying ritual. Ugh, what was I gonna do now? Jump down the well? Psh. But Grandfather's foot steps coming towards the well house, confirmed that it was my only hope of not getting caught. "Damn it." I said quietly to myself as I opened up the old well and jumped in. Unfortunately, those would be my last words here in the present era, for everything I knew was about to change.

I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that I would surely break my ankle when I landed at the bottom of the well..but I didn't. In fact, I don't think I ever hit the bottom. I slowly opened them and to my surpise I wasn't in the well at all. I was...no where. It was like I was floating in some strange kind of purple and white mist. But the second I saw it, it was gone. And I was back in the well. "Maybe I hit my head or something.." I thought out loud to myself, but when I looked up and saw a bright blue sky I knew I hadn't. "Help! Somebody, help me!" I yelled out hopeing just someone would be around to help me get out of this stupid well. "Oh, what's the use? No one can hear from down here." I said, feeling so hopeless. Well I'll just hafta climb out myself then. I grabbed hold of the vines adorning the well and took my first try at getting out of here. Though it failed sadly. _OOF!_ "Ugghhhhhhh..." I groaned. But I couldn't give up just yet. I wasn't a damned princess that needed rescuing and I can get outta this well by myself. My angered thoughts motivated me at another try and this time I wasn't about to fall on my ass again. Finally I pulled myself out of the top of the well and got a good look at my surroundings. "Holy Shit." Was my conclusion to it all. It was like I was in a whole different world. There were no houses, schools, cars, streets..there wasn't anything at all. And then I saw it. The Sacred Tree. My house has to be there...it just has to. I quickly cut through the forest to get to the sacred tree, but I didn't find what I expected..oh nothing near it. What I saw was a boy..a boy that looked just like InuYasha. He was tied to the sacred tree by huge vines and stuck in his chest was an arrow. "Oh my god..Inu-" But I couldn't finish the end of my sentence. "Hey, you! Get away from there!" I turned around to find a bunch of village men with bows and arrows that were aimed at me. They released their hold on them and I screamed as I grabbed hold of the boy I had grown to hate in the last couple of days..for my life.

Afterwards the men tied me up and took me to a nearby village. "Let's ask Lady Kaede what to do with her." "Yeah she's probably a spy of some sort." "Or maybe she's a demon!" A demon..? What the hell is wrong with these people? I asked myself as I sat in the center of the town surrounded by a bunch of gossiping village people. Then a old, heavy set woman wearing an eye patch and old fashioned clothes made her way towards me.

"Be gone demon!" She yelled, throwing sutras at me trying to make whatever demon she thought I was, leave.

"I not a demon!" I screamed right back at her and shook myself free of all the sutras that were currently residing on me.

"I see." She stated and the sutras stopped flying. "Thank god." I thought to myself, but the accusations weren't over yet.

"Well maybe Lady Kaede, she some sort of spy!" A village man from earlier just had to bring up his dumb idea again.

"I'm not a spy.." I said quielty already becoming pissed again.

"Why would anyone send someone to spy on our village? Esspecially during these times of war..it wouldn't be a very good idea." She replied to the man as nicely as she could. I just sat fuming in the center of everyone, starting to get a little fed up with all this shit about me being a spy or a demon and all this other ridiculous crap. "This girl obviously means us no harm. Now I will take her in and get her to explain her reason for being here. So please, everyone don't worry about it." She ordered all the village people surrounding the two of us. Though not very convinced they began to disperse and continue on with whatever they were doing. Then the old woman named Kaede untied my hands and feet and directed me to her cottage. "I apologize for all the trouble we caused you. But aye, child what were you doing in the forest of InuYasha?" She asked me as she handed me a bowl of stew the she had cooked up for us. InuYasha; the name struck me so hard that all the memories came flooding back to me. Him dodging me in the hallways at school, his dumb excuses he gave me for not wanting to talk on the phone, and... I couldn't even think to say it; our break up. Unknowingly, tears already stained my face. "My dear child, what ails you?"

"Nothing." I choked out the answer I gave to everybody when they asked me about InuYasha. She gave me an uncertain look, but just went back to eating. I had to say something though and I decided to tell her everything that had happened to me in the last two weeks and of course about the last two days.

"Oh my." Was all she could say. I couldn't blame her, it was all I could say too.

Author's Note: And that's chapter two! Sorry it may be a little short, but it was the best I could come up with for now. I know it was pretty much what happened in the anime, but trust me it will change! And the next few chapters will be up soon too! kthanxbye. tee-hee. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, etc)  
Author's Note: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! I meant to have it up before I left for Texas, but I was just having a hard time coming up with ideas. T.T Well I'm currently working on chapter four, but I'm not promising to have it up by tonight. Though I might, so keep me on your alerts list people. loveyouguys. :D

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

I awoke to the sound of the village; men heading out to hunt, women conversing with each other, and of course the annoying sound of squawking chickens and naying horses. "Ahhhhh.." I yawned and streached out my arms.

"Awake, are ye child? Did ye sleep well?" Lady Kaede asked me, smiling.

I smiled and told her happily, "Mhm."

In return she smiled again, but then her face went serious and she told me, "Kagome, child, no matter how much that boy looks like the InuYasha you know you must not free him from the arrow. My sister, Kikyo, used it to seal him from taking the the Sacred Jewel..and if you release it from him he would surely kill us all."

My face sadden a bit, but then I reassured her, "I won't, Kaede. I promise."

"Good. Now then would you like some rice?" She asked, offering it to me and once again flashing a smile.

"Yes, please." I told her. In fact I was starving. I hardly ate last night. I was too exaused and overwelmed from the day before that I couldn't. I quickly scarfed down two helpings then told Lady Kaede that I needed to go take a bath.

"A..bath?" She said questionally.

I laughed and said, "I'll explain later. I'll be back soon though, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome." She said sounding a bit unsure.

Though she had the right to be. I wasn't going to take a bath..I was going to see InuYasha. I knew Kaede said he wasn't like the InuYasha I knew and loved, but I still had to find out for myself. I ran off towards the direction of the lake to throw off anyone watching me in the village, but I turned into the forest as soon as I was out of sight. That light..it must be him. I thought about this as I ran through the thick woods in search of my ex-lover's thought-to-be; ancestor. I have to take that arrow out. I have to find out who he really is. All these thoughts were overcoming me so much that I didn't even realize that I was face to face with InuYasha. _::Gasp::_ My eyes widened and and the pain of seeing his beautiful face again flowed overcame me. Don't cry, Kagome. Pull yourself together already. I told myself over and over again. I mentally slapped myself as I tried to clear my head. I looked back up at InuYasha and then down at the arrow then back up to InuYasha again. "I can do this. I can-" My words were cut off by a loud crack of a tree branch snapping in half. I wizzed my head around and saw Kaede standing there mounted on her horse surrounded by all the village men.

"Nay, child! I warned you not to come to the forest of InuYasha. There are many demons and thieves in these woods. Kagome, please come away from him!" She yelled out at me.

But I knew what I had to do. "No! I have to..oh, no.." My words slowly came to a stop as I looked down not only to see the sacred arrow resting in my hand. My temper must of caused me to unknowingly pull the arrow out. Hearing an evil laughter errupt from behind me, I started to think that maybe Kaede had been right. I slowly turned my head around, not wanting to see what was now standing behind me.

"Hello, Kikyo. Looking a little skanky there now are we? Is this how you really ended up? Figures, I mean, you were always such a _slut_." I don't know who the hell this "Kikyo" person is, but his words hurt all the same.

I could feel the anger from before rise back up again and I shouted back, "Who's this "Kikyo" chick?! Huh? Is she the real reason why we broke up?! Is she?!"

He just gave me the most confused look and said, "Now what the hell are ranting on about? You're Kikyo, stupid."

I then had to realize that I wasn't talking to my InuYasha..but I didn't. "Oh, I'm Kikyo?! I'm..Kikyo?! You're the stupid one! It's been what..a week? And you already forget all about me?" I continuously ignored Kaedes yells about how he wasn't my old boyfriend and that I should really back away from him. Now we were face to face and he sniffed me. Then a second time. Then a third.

"Oh..you're not her." He stated sounding lost.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." I spat out at him. He narrowed his eyes at me a grabbed me by the throat.

"What was that?" He said lowly and dark.

"Let go of her!" The village men shouted and shot useless arrows at him.

But then Kaede started to chant something and hundreds of beads flew out arround InuYasha's neck. He let go of me and I fell to the ground barely able to breath still. "Kagome! Hurry, say the words of subjugation!" "Huh? Words of..what?" "Just, fast, whatever words you want to stop InuYasha!" "Uh...uhm...oh!" I remembered that InuYasha's family was of demon and human and that he was born a hanyou so he had these adorable little dog ears. So, naturally I thought of a dog. "Sit boy!"

"What the- AHHHHHHH!!" InuYasha screamed as he face planted before me. I kicked him to see if he'd get up, but I guess it was enough to knock em out. "Oh well.." I said and shrugged my shoulders at Kaede.

"Kagome..why did you free InuYasha?" She asked, but not in a mean way.

"I had to. You wouldn't understand, but I just had to." I couldn't quite explain my reasons for doing this to her.

"Aye. Well I guess we should take him-" I interrupted her, "Wait. Kaede, may I stay here with him? I wanna talk to him for a second."

"Okay Kagome. He is safe to be around you now. Just say those words from earlier and he won't be able to hurt ye." She said trying to hold back a smile. But I flashed her one of my mine and she knew she couldn't. "Okay, then. We'll see ye back at the village, Kagome." She told me as she and the other village people returned to their houses.

"Okay. Bye!" I called out as I waved at her. My cheerful side though quickly faded away as he started to wake up.

"Ughhhhhh.." He moaned as he pushed himself up outta the hole I put him in just a few hours ago.

"You, okay?" I asked him, already expecting the sarcastic remark that was about to follow.

"Okay? You knock me out and then ask if I'm okay? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me angerily.

Though I shouldn't of even bothered getting mad over this, I did. "Well, how the heck did I know that was gonna happen? I mean was I really supposed to know that by just saying osowari you would--?" I stopped talking for a moment to realize that the baka half demon was once again forced to eat dirt. "Oops..sorry, InuYasha." I said, not really meaning it.

* * *

2nd Author's Note: By the way: Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was the best ,well maybe not my best, I could come up with in such a short time. :l & Reviews of course, please. :)


End file.
